


National Identity

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, I Don't Even Know, National Identity, Poetry, Short, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: What does this country mean to us?What is it that ties us to this land?How are we expected to answer them at all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rotting away in my phone for weeks now

These questions seem specifically  
Crafted to shoot us down;  
Teenagers with no sense of what  
It means to be people of our land.

A lack of understanding  
Amidst the clashing cultures  
We've learnt to call home,  
We're stranded and alone.

"Have the influx of new immigrants  
Affected our national identity?"

What is a national identity in the first place?  
Adults who cannot reconcile a sense of  
Belonging beyond the superficial things  
Cannot possibly expect us to answer them.

"What does it mean to be a citizen  
Of your country?"

What does it take to belong here?  
Children who grow up never knowing  
Anything beyond academics and rankings  
Cannot possibly answer such questions given.

"What do you take pride in in this nation of ours?"

Are we all grappling for answers?  
Leeching them off others only that  
We may feel closer to our birthplace  
And feel that we belong?

What does this country mean to us?  
What is it that ties us to this land?

How are we expected to answer them at all?


End file.
